DasBoSchitt
DasBoSchitt (Commonly referred to as BoSchitt or DBS) is a notable GModder who portrays a variety of characters from different video games in his GMod animations. Origin Before BoSchitt's GModding career began, he released gameplays in 2008 of himself playing Bioshock and Dead Space. In November, he began his GMod career with his first episode of his famous The GMod Idiot Box series. Channel Summary DasBoSchitt's channel mainly focuses on The GMod Idiot Box, which represents the bulk of his total views. The GMod Idiot Box videos are a series of mostly unrelated GMod skits, often featuring his personal character and his Combine Soldier buddy, #1. DasBoSchitt was one of the first GModders to earn a lot of recognition for his work, which in turn helped popularize GMod animation as a whole. DasBoSchitt helped revolutionize how GMod videos were made back in his early years when he was more active; his techniques for Machinima and puppeteering were innovative and inspired many. Timeline * '2008 -' DasBoSchitt starts to do gameplay videos, and starts his GMod career with The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 1. * '2009 -' DasBoSchitt makes five more Idiot Box episodes, and makes his first GIBlets ''video. * '''2010 -' DasBoSchitt starts to branch out beyond Idiot Box with Update Day: A TF2 Story ''; he only makes two more ''Idiot Box videos this year. * '2011 -' DasBoSchitt is relatively inactive in terms of GMod content, producing only one Idiot Box episode. * '2012 -' DasBoSchitt starts to animate with SFM, and makes BoSchitt vlogs. * '2013 -' DasBoSchitt begins Know Your Schitt! '', a series of GMod tutorials. * '''2014 -' DasBoSchitt starts the YouTube Ave. series and continued The GMod Idiot Box and GIBlets. He also begins using SMH in his videos. * '2015 -' DasBoSchitt continues his Know Your Schitt! series, but goes on a hiatus after a very productive first half of the year. * '2017 -' DasBoSchitt remains inactive on his own channel, offering an announcement video explaining why. TeamFourStar hosts three new animations from DasBoSchitt for their #CellGames series. The Origin of #1 and Bo Schitt The purpose and joke of the show in the intro of The GMod Idiot Box's pilot was to boost the Half Life citizens confidence to fight back the Combine. However, the tables were turned when a Combine amateur thought the show was funny, thus creating the clumsy, childish figure of the Combine Soldier, who is named #1, the first designated combine soldier in City 17. The Combine was named #1 for many reasons; he was the first Combine Soldier to appear in The GMod Idiot Box, and the number one fan of the show. A month after the second episode's release, #1 was impatient for the next and so he tracks BoSchitt's house down and orders him to make another one. In many episodes, Bo Schitt avoids #1's attempts to convince him to make more episodes, but ultimately fails every time. Eventually, BoSchitt gives up and befriends #1, resulting in them moving into a house together around the events of Episode 4. Idiot Box Episodes * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2eUUHkpvQA Idiot Box 1] - Released 11/22/08 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajw6AsYTW2o Idiot Box 2] - Released 1/16/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4DxWpnmmMk Idiot Box 3] - Released 2/25/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2cxHYNMyyw Idiot Box 4] - Released 4/9/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faYW0CIpJsM Idiot Box 5] - Released 5/31/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzy1MvR5-7g Idiot Box 6] - Released 7/3/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMjTzc_QMwc Idiot Box 7] - Released 8/20/09 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6Fpj-tmRiE Idiot Box 8] - Released 2/5/10 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-OLi4mnSho Idiot Box 9] - Released 5/26/10 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTWYoVnRGpw Idiot Box 10] - Released 10/3/11 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZH3TMjxKVMM Idiot Box 11] - Released 3/5/13 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52wmUklTPlk Idiot Box 12] - Released 11/13/13 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TqWC2fbG5I Idiot Box 13] - Released 5/8/14 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjCvmrEB-no Idiot Box 14] - Released 10/21/14 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8vDfwWRLiA Idiot Box 14.5] - Released 4/1/15 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rS1UYYiytw Idiot Box 15] - Released 4/24/15 Trivia * DasBoSchitt once abandoned a Machininma contract in 2009 when he was offered, because he didn't want to deal with many copyright issues. * DasBoSchitt has a cat. * DasBoSchitt loves horror games. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT Category:Inactive GModders